Elle
Elle is the fourth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 2 at the Meditation (Wisdom) hobby. You encounter her by crushing her perspective of reality by informing her that the spoon she asked you for does not exist. Personality As a narcoleptic, Elle has a habit of falling asleep at the most random of times. She can sleep when you talk to her, she can sleep when you go Dating. You name it, she can likely sleep there. This narcolepsy is the reason she is commonly seen carrying a pillow, though later relationship levels imply she uses you as a substitute at times. Elle is a...rather eccentric character. Many of her conversations can seem odd to the average person, with her asking questions like "how can we eat buffalo wings? I thought buffaloes were extinct." or making comments such as "They say love is a four letter word. I looked it up and it's true!" Regardless, she's extremely mellow and gentle, and is rather fluffy (her personality, not her endowments, even if they are large.) Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while euphorically drinking a coffee and reading existential philosophy, a pretty girl asks you to pass her a spoon... # You inform her that there is no spoon. # Reality - CRUSHED! # It looks like you crushed her perception of reality. Better do something about it. Adversary * How can we be real if our spoons aren't real... Oh dear, I'm so confused... Atone * Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll pass out at the super market or the library as usual. * My doctor said I've got temporary insomnia. He said an insomniac narcoleptic is funny. He laughed. * Last night, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what you said about the spoon. That's never happened to me before. Poking * Oh goodness me!! Did I fall asleep or something? Why did you poke me? Upgrade to Nuisance # Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I'm still pretty mixed up from your riddle earlier. Are you as confused as I am? Yes # You are? Oh my, that riddle was quite a doozy. But I feel better knowing I'm not alone. My name is Elle, please to meet you. ... Nuisance * *Yawn* oh dear. Your strange words are making me sleepy. Or my narcolepsy is acting up. Atone * A waiter asked me if I wanted mac and cheese, but wouldn't that wreck the keyboard? * Are chick peas only for girls? Are there guy peas? I hope so. * I love Life Guards. They're so strong and selfless. And I love watching them run in slow motion. Upgrade to Frenemy # I keep seeing you around more and more. I hope you're not a vampire or something. Are you sure you're a human? Yes # Okay, that's good. I don't want to be turned into a Frankenstein or something. That sounds awful. Frenemy * How can we eat buffalo wings? I thought buffalos were extinct. Gift * Oh. What a strange gift. Thank you? Upgrade to Acquaintances # I've now seen you enough to confirm that you are not, in fact, just a random person I dreamt about. I would love to hang out more, if you'd like. Sure # Wonderful! Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm not a dream either. Don't be nervous. ... Acquaintances * I carry a pillow with me in case I fall asleep. I hope you don't mind. Upgrade to Friendzone # You're such a dear. You're in my list of top five friends. I write them down, so I don't forget. Am I in your top five? Yes # Oh that's wonderful! I always wanted to be in a top five list. Bucket list - check marked! ... Friendzone Chat * Yawn... Oh no. I think a nap is sneaking up behind me. * Should I learn to change a tire? I'm afraid of hitting a fork in the road. * I saw a sign today that said "Draw Bridge", but I'm not very artistic. So I pretended not to see it. * Why are praying mantises so religious? * ZZZzzzzzzZZZzzzzz... * Sometimes I find myself thinking about things. Poke * Tee hee! You silly sally, stop it! Gift * Thank you, it's a very thoughtful gift. I especially like that it won't cut me if I fall on it. Date * Once I saw that you didn't change into a werewolf, I felt much safer in the Moonlight. Thank you for a lovely date. * I enjoyed that very much. But why are they called dates? Are a bunch of dates called a calendar? * Oh, I enjoyed that so much! You're very talented at taking girls places they enjoy. Is that your super power? * I had a wonderful time. Let's do it again sometime. Right now, even. If you want. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # I know this sounds a bit weird, but can I borrow your hoodie? Like, forever? OK # Oh thank you! I love wearing it when it gets chilly. It's so warm, and it smells so good. Thanks so much! ... Awkward Besties * I dreamt that I had a dream I was dreaming of you last night yesterday afternoon. It was trippy. Flirt * Saving money is like paying yourself not to do things. * I think you need a nickname. How do you like "Beachball"? Or "Panda paws"? * *Yawn* oh, I'm so sleepy. Do you mind if I sleep on your floor? * I just noticed every day ends in "y". That's kind of scary. * Why do people want to sleep like babies? Babies are terrible at sleeping. * Do you like girls? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I am one. * Don't unicorns sound more likely than platypuses? I mean, just based on their description. * I think you look nice today. I mean, attractive. Not, like, kind. But kind too. * I... I really like people who are suave. If you whisper sweet nothings to me, I get all tingly. * Everything in the universe is either a potato, or not a potato. Gift * Oh, you shouldn't have! Thank you, you're so nice to me! Upgrade to Crush # Umm, I have another weird question for you. Do you... like ladies? Like, in the... special way? Sure # Oh good! I mean... That's an interesting life decision you've made. I'm... proud of you? ... Crush Poke * Oooh, that feels nice. Just keep doing that, Panda Paws... Zzzzz... Gift * Oh my, it's not even my birthday. Or is it? Hold on, I have to check my calendar. Upgrade to Sweetheart # I'm not good with words, so here goes nothing. Do you want to do dates with me? And get touchy feely? Sorry, I don't know the technical terms. Yes # Joy! You've made me so happy. ... Sweetheart * If I fall asleep and land on you, do you mind just holding still for a while? I hope that's not any trouble. Flirt * I love it when you hug me. It makes me feel like I'm wrapped in a warm burrito or something. * I accidentally hit the panic button on my car keys the other day. It really worked. I panicked immediately. * They say "Love is a four letter word". So I double checked, and it is. * I feel safe in your arms. You're like a warm, snuggly life jacket. * I get goosebumps when you touch me. Even when you touch my nose. What's the deal with that? * The 'b' in 'subtle' is kind of amazing. * Why is dish soap scented? Do people care what their dishes smell like? Should I be smelling mine? * I bet Captain America is good at frisbee. * I keep worrying that you're a dream. I hope you're always there when I wake up. * I love going to the movies! I love the popcorn so much, and no one seems to mind if I fall asleep. * The thought of falling head over heels is sort of funny and scary at the same time. * Love is a memory foam pillow. * Someone once asked if I was being honest. Can you answer that question with 'no'? * Falling asleep is like time traveling. It's like - oh hey! There's the sun now! Welcome back! * When we kiss, why is it romantic to look into your eyes, but weird to sniff your nose? * Puberty is like a forced upgrade for humans. Mine was especially, umm... comprehensive. * Someone said I was one in a million. Does that mean there are 7000 others like me out there? * You're much nicer to hug than a pillow. You don't mind, do you? * I wonder why it's romantic to carefully take an eyelash from someone's cheek, make a wish, and blow it away, but not with certain other hairs... * You're a sweetheart. But I wonder if that much sugar is good for your heart? Gift * You make me so happy, I think I'm going to cry. Happy crying is weird, but I like it. Date * Tee hee! That was great. I was worried you were going to take me on a spooky date, but it was a fun one instead! Upgrade to Girlfriend # I really like labels. I put them on everything, so I don't get confused on what they are. So, I would like to label our relationship. Can I be your girlfriend? Sure # Perfect! I'll run home and grab my labeler! ... Girlfriend * When I'm around you, I can feel my heart beating in my ears. It makes me laugh. Upgrade to Lover # Will you never give me up, let me down, run around, or desert me? Will you avoid making me cry, saying goodbye, telling lies, or hurting me? OK # Then... I love you. ... Lover * Oh hello. I was thinking about you, and then you walked in. Now I'm glad I wasn't thinking about werewolves. * I like you. You're my favorite reason to smile. * I like you so much. You make me feel dreamy in the good way. * Nice to see you again. I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. * Why do they call them "fingers"? I've never seen them "fing"... * I fell asleep on the train yesterday. I dreamt that I woke at a mysterious school, filled with young people with amazing powers. It was incredible. I love the X-men! Poke * Ah! Are you sure you haven't confused me with a doorbell? * Eee! Do I look like a squeeze toy to you? It's actually a common mistake... * Tee hee hee! Stop! My cheeks hurt from smiling so much! Your kindness is dangerous! Sex Act # As you take off her clothes, she cannot help but pant in anticipation. She is so nervous. It's not until she's on her back that she tells you that you're her first. She asks you anxiously to be gentle. But moments later she *begs* you to go harder... # Later she smiles, her eyes full of joy and gratitude. "That was so incredible. I hope... I hope you enjoyed it too." She giggles for a moment, touching herself. "I hope this feeling never goes away." Dialogue about Ayano * I thought I heard someone scratching at my door last night. I wonder if it was Quill? * Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? Especially in the shower? What a weird feeling. * I found all my knives on the floor of my kitchen today. I wonder if I was sleep-cooking again. * I keep noticing someone looking in through my windows at night. What are they looking for? Requirement Table Updated for Steam version 0.79 Trivia * In an older version, her favorite color was listed as Pearl. * One of Fumi's dialouges involves her trying to expand her bust to Elle's size. It takes 30 minutes for her to develop excruciating back pain. * In one of Ayano's dialouges, she implies that Elle got implants that helped her reach her 'E' bust size. * "Will you never give me up, let me down, run around, or desert me? Will you avoid making me cry, saying goodbye, telling lies, or hurting me?" is a reference to Rick Astley's Song - Never Gonna Give You Up Outfits 2017-01-04 (7).png|Elle Bathing Suit 2017-01-04 (5).png|Elle School Uniform 2017-01-04 (8).png|Elle Wedding Dress 2017-01-04 (9).png|Elle Lingerie 2017-01-04 (11).png|Elle Holiday Outfit Memory Album Elle_1.png|Encounter Photo Elle_2.png|Friendship Photo Elle_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Elle_4.png|Lover Photo Elle_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Elle_Beach.png|Beach Date Elle_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Elle_Movie.png|Movie Date Category:Girls